1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to antennas and electronic devices that include an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices for communication have been developed to include various functions according to users' demands. Today's electronic devices such as smart phones perform a basic call function and have many other capabilities, examples of which include a web browser, music player, high definition video player, and a camera.
For the communication function, one or more antennas are provided to enable operation in different frequency bands. For example, it is possible to communicate over diverse frequency bands, such as those of CDMA, PCS, DCS and GSM protocols, in common using one antenna radiator. A communication function of Wi-Fi, GPS, Bluetooth or protocols may also be achieved using one antenna radiator.
Recent electronic devices are equipped with a near field communication (NFC) module and an NFC antenna device for operation in a low frequency band (typically 13.56 MHz). For this frequency band, a radiator having a surface area of at least 30 mm×50 mm is typically required. Meanwhile, with the trend towards slimmer electronic devices, it is desired to minimize the need for additional space within the electronic device for the NFC antenna. To this end, the NFC antenna may be installed in a battery pack of the electronic device, or a battery cover which is detachably coupled to the electronic device. Moreover, in installing or arranging the NFC antenna, it is desirable to reduce cost and time required for its assembly within the electronic device.